


You Make Me Happy

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: “I think I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144883712370/for-the-prompts-i-think-i-love-you-sterek).

Stiles’s heart stops. He can’t even breathe. He heard wrong; he has to have heard wrong. “You what?”  


Derek stands there, shirt shredded and blood drying on his skin from wounds that are no longer there. It’s just like every other time he’s thrown himself into danger to protect the rest of the pack except…

“I think I love you,” Derek says again.  


The words are quiet, but they echo in the silence of the loft.

“Wh-why–” Stiles stammers, clears his throat, and tries again. “Why now? Why are you just telling me this _now?”_

“Because that’s why I do it,” Derek says, his voice still soft. “You asked why I’m always putting myself on the front lines. That’s why. I can’t do much, but I can keep you safe.”  


And that? That is some bullshit right there. Stiles strides across the room. “No.”  


Derek’s face falls, and just as fast, Stiles can see him put his walls back up.  


He grabs Derek’s hand before he can turn away. “That’s not all you can do,” he says. “You can do– _have done_ –so much more than just keep me safe.”

There’s a question in Derek’s eyes before he even opens his mouth. “What have I–”  


Stiles touches his finger to Derek’s lips. “You challenge me. You trust me. And you make me happy.”  


The wariness in Derek’s face fades, replaced by what might be hope.  


Stiles feels it, too.  


Their first kiss is much gentler than Stiles ever imagined it being, but it’s still somehow perfect.  



End file.
